jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jouto Brando (PoS)
For information on his main universe self, see here: Jouto Brando '(上登 ・ブランドー ''Jouto Burandō), nicknamed '''JoJo, is the protagonist in ''Phantom of Starlight''. ''While technically being his own alternate-universe counterpart from [[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Ocean of Meteora|''Ocean of Meteora]], ''he is reincarnated as himself, with his memories from the previous universe fully intact. Stuck in his ten-year-old body, Jouto is introduced as an orphan living in the slums of 18th century London. He soon is adopted by 12-year-old Dio Brando, whose memories are also intact, and raised with him in the Joestar family as Jonathan Joestar's adopted brother. Jouto eventually journeys with his father, Jonathan and a few allies from the original ''Phantom Blood to stop Diego Brando, this universe's incarnation of Dio's evil, while plotting to regain his true power and fundamentally restore the universe that has been corrupted by Pucci. Jouto has retained his Stand Thousand Stars due to being a natural-born Stand user and can use Yuelong. However, both have been reduced to a fraction of his true power compared to Ocean of Meteora and even ''Diamond Dust Revolution''. Throughout the entire series, he doesn't age from his 10-year-old self. Appearance Jouto has retained his most recognizable features from the original universe, those being the star-shaped birthmark on his shoulder, his height, his hair and mauve eyes. Unlike the main universe, however, his body is quite a bit leaner here because he never experienced his parents' hellish training from the original universe. He still likes styling his outfits with clubs, but refrains from putting on blue lipstick because of England's social norms at that time. This changes, though, as he trains with Will A. Zeppeli to master the Ripple. His body returns to his original 10-year-old state, slender yet toned and fit. Personality Though having the mind and reasoning of his adult self, Jouto is surprisingly hindered by it. Although he is more than elated to see his parents again, he centers every action around regaining his true power to defeat Pucci in the main universe. This leads to him clashing with Dio fairly often, who rightfully judges Jouto to be nowhere near ready for such a task, and that he completely missed the real reason why his Heaven Stand sent him to this era. Jouto is very apathetic towards Jonathan in the beginning, wondering why his father would ever speak so highly of him. But as he forges a close bond with Jonathan, Erina and his mother Youki (who serves as a maid in the Joestar Manor), he begins to understand and develops the Joestar spirit of hating injustice, declaring that he will kill Diego. Jouto is very perceptive, which both aids and hinders him. Due to his extensive knowledge of the Ripple imparted to him by Tsubaki, he is able to ascertain the strengths and weaknesses of Jonathan and Erina, and even critiques Will A. Zeppeli's technique, which often incurs Speedwagon's anger. However, Jouto tends to underestimate his opponents because he is still conscious of his true power. Jouto kills every opponent he faces in battle without hesitation, the exception being his aunt Yone, who is revealed to be under Diego's control through a flesh bud. However, he cannot resist referencing his 10-year-old self every now and then, challenging each of his opponents to a death match. Relationships Dio Brando Jouto holds him in high regard, and perhaps the highest regard out of all the people from this world and the previous one. Though Jouto does judge him to be foolish from time to time, witnessing the horrors Dio grew up in under Dario Brando helps Jouto gain an entirely new perspective on his father's Spartan parenting from the previous world. Youki Yaoyorozu The second person Jouto treasures above all else. Witnessing his mother's humble beginnings in the Joestar Manor, he takes it upon himself to protect her from bullies who tease her for her white hair. As is the case with Dio, witnessing Youki's predominantly softer side helps him understand her better, and admires her for her kindness to everyone regardless of status. Jonathan Joestar Although Jouto knows full well who Jonathan is, he is extremely antagonistic towards him in the beginning, even going as far as to duel him for the "JoJo" nickname that Jouto feels naturally belonging to himself. Jouto often references the previous world, which Jonathan doesn't understand. As the story progresses, the two form a very amicable relationship, even offering to teach him and Erina some swordplay. Erina Pendleton: Judged by Jouto to be too soft in the beginning, his opinion of her changes quickly when Erina punches Diego for stealing her first kiss, and instills fear in his companions. Upon witnessing her immense potential with Hamon, he personally imparts into her all of his knowledge and thinks to himself that she could be a very adept Stand user as well. Jouto calls her Erina-neesan for being best friends with his mother. George Joestar I. Extremely antagonistic towards him since the beginning, especially after learning that he was responsible for his mother's suffering and descent into the sea in the previous world. Although Jouto is never particularly close to him, he swears to avenge him after Diego kills him. Marie Brando''' ' Jouto treats her as if she were his biological mother, with care and respect, striving to protect her from Dario's abuse until his demise at Dio's hand who had awakened The World. After she is killed by a vampire, who is later revealed to be Diego's operative, he vows to avenge her. Will A. Zeppeli Although Jouto respects him for being Tsubaki's ancestor, it doesn't go much further than that. He believes his prowess in Hamon to be superior, but agrees to train alongside him and the others after witnessing his skill. Robert E.O. Speedwagon Jouto ''loves teasing him. He often makes fun of Speedwagon's devotion to Jonathan, even insinuating that Speedwagon must be gay for him. Yone Yaoyorozu Jouto is devastated when Yone attacks his comrades, but later pleads with his father to remove the flesh-bud using The World's razor-sharp precision, and later on even forbids Will from harming her. Diego Brando Jouto had a very bad feeling upon his first encounter with Diego, which is only aggravated by the fact that he is revealed behind the series of murders, responsible for Yone's suffering and that of countless others. Jouto realizes that Diego is evil beyond redemption, having killed his own mother as a child. Powers/Abilities Stand Jouto has retained his Stand due to being a natural-born Stand user, with the ability to decay anything its fists touch, though it varies depending on the organism it hits. Mastery Though Jouto, through his memories from the previous world, has an excellent grasp on his Stand's potential and abilities, it is a far cry from the previous world's true power, and even weaker than it was when he was truly ten years old. As such, he has to go through the trouble of re-mastering his Stand as he journeys with his comrades. Yuelong He has retained his ability to transform as well. But as is the case with his Stand, he must re-condition his body to handle the transformation, as the toll it would take on his current form would probably kill him. Ripple Jouto reluctantly agrees to train alongside Will A. Zeppeli Trivia